villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thaddeus and Rufus
Thaddeus and Rufus are the secondary antagonists in the 2017 animated film The Star. Thaddeus is voiced by Ving Rhames and Rufus is voiced by Gabriel Iglesias. Personality 4 year old Thaddeus is intelligent and very serious. 5 year old Rufus isn't exactly bright and think mostly about eating, but just as mean. Once the reformed, Rufus became friendly, and Thaddeus became kinder and wiser. History Thaddeus and Rufus first appear when the three wisemen arrive at palace and they scare Felix, Cyrus and Deborah. When the wisemen tell King Herod about the new king, he feels threatened and send his head soldier to kill the newborn. Thaddeus & Rufus torture Abby the jerboa to tell where location of the chosen one is and she tells them it's Mary and they head to Nazareth. The soldier and the dogs appears as Bo and Dave try another escape. Dave tries to distract with dance, but Thaddeus discovers Bo. They intimidate Bo into telling them after he says Mary's name, but the soldier lifts him and the dogs sniff the bandage on his leg to catch the scent. The two dogs in the company of their master, then tracked Mary across the country and finally found her in Bethlehem. As they get ready to attack, Bo leaves the road and tells them that it will be necessary to pass him on the body, which Rufus responds that he will be happy to do but he is not easily fooled by Bo that he gives him a hoof in the head and sends him to some meters. Thaddeus, exasperated, rushes to the ane, but because of Ruffus, who is too far away, the chain prevents him from approaching, but this moment the soldier arrives and looks for the child and repeats him. Bo tries to intervene but Thaddeus flatten him on the ground. Before the Soldier can implement his despicable goal, a flock of sheep and Felix, Cyrus and Deborah attacks and sends them to the edge of the cliff, hanging on to each other. Bo tries to help Thaddeus and Rufus hanging in the void as the chain is tied to the soldier who after taking off his two dogs and let them fall into the void without compassion but they are saved by Bo. After the soldier falls to his death, Felix, Cyrus and Deborah then help Bo to put them back together and then remove their chains from their necks. The two begin to regret their action, even Rufus recognizes that they are bad dogs, but Bo advises them to change since they can. Thaddeus and Rufus completely redeemed back into the barn to see the little baby and smiled. Rufus asks Thaddeus if they are nice now and Thaddeus answers that they should try. Gallery Thaddeus&Rufus.jpg Thaddeus&Rufus4.jpg Thaddeus&Rufus3.jpg Thaddeus&Rufus5.jpg|Thaddeus' evil grin. Thaddeus&Rufus2.jpg Thaddeus&Rufus6.jpg|Thaddeus and Rufus before they are abandoned by the soldier. Thaddeus&Rufus7.jpg|Thaddeus and Rufus' redemption. Thaddeus Rufus Bo and Jesus.jpeg|Thaddeus and Rufus seeing the newborn and accepting Bo's friendship. Trivia *Thaddeus has an extremely wolflike appearance, and may be a true wolf, wolfdog mix, or Nordic breed. *They have more time on the screen than other antagonists. *Rufus is most likely a Staffordshire bull terrier (a smaller English breed, a very close relative of the pitbull). Navigation Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Fighter Category:Incompetent Category:Betrayed Category:Scapegoat Category:Amoral Category:Dimwits Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Minion Category:Protagonists Category:Comedy Villains